


They Say to Never Meet Your Heroes

by Hallie_Blue



Series: Never Meet Your Heroes 'verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But im pretty sure everyone has seen it by now., Disappointment, Episode 12 Spoilers, Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: He plans to play it casual and make this whole thing seem like a coincidence. (‘Oh wow, I can't believe we both had to take a leak at the same time. My name is Yuri too. Yuri Plisetsky. Nice footwork today. You were robbed. That old guy who came fifth didn't deserve a higher score than you.’) However that plan goes out the window along with Yuuri Katsuki’s dignity when Yuri realizes the guy is crying





	

Yuri Plisetsky watches the Grand Prix Final Males Senior Division with vinegar churning in his stomach.    
  
  
Yuuri Katsuki had shitty jumps but his performance and interpretation score should have been more than enough to edge out that fifth place guy from the UK who was like 30-something and on his last season of competitive skating. The 5th place guy was a washed up nobody and Yuuri Katsuki is, well, Yuuri Katsuki. The guy was a legend in his own right. Getting to the GPS with low technical scores because he was a footwork and interpretation deity...a God amongst men.    
  
  
If it weren't for international live-streaming of Japanese Yuuri’s qualifying programs and obsessive mimicry thereof on Yuri’s part he wasn't sure he'd have managed to win the GPF Junior Gold Medal and not used quads in the process. _‘So, really, thank you Yuuri Katsuki for winning my bet with Vitya for me because he now has to choreograph my senior debut and that's all thanks to what I learned from watching you skate.’_ 14 year old Yuri Plisetsky has practiced this sentence a million times in his own head and now here was his chance to actually say it.    
  
  
Yuri lingers outside the men's restroom because he doesn't want to be the kind of fan who follows his heroes into the bathroom and corners them when they had to piss...but Yuri's patience runs thin (it's something he needs to work on) and he enters the bathroom. 

 

He plans to play it casual and make this whole thing seem like a coincidence. ( _‘Oh wow, I can't believe we both had to take a leak at the same time. My name is Yuri too. Yuri Plisetsky. Nice footwork today. You were robbed. That old guy who came fifth didn't deserve a higher score than you.’)_ __  
  
  
  
However that plan goes out the window along with Yuuri Katsuki’s dignity when Yuri realizes the guy is crying and sure the guy deserved a better score than the 30-something from the UK but he's still 6th in the world and that's nothing to cry about. Making it to the final is impressive in itself and yeah winning is the goal but with Vitya and Giacometti and Jean-Jackass in the mix not getting a metal is a statistical probability more than it is disappointing. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was not supposed to be this selfish of a person. Dedicated and driven and proud but not selfish like this...not crying over being 6th best at something out of 7 billion people on the planet. Yuri couldn't let this go for some reason. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki had shitty jumps but his performance and interpretation score should have been more than enough. 

 

Yuri kicks the door stronger than he needed to. 

 

“Sorry…” fear fills Katsuki’s eyes. 

 

His hero has been demoted to a last name basis. No one deserved to share Yuri's name if he was so easily embarrassed after all. (He’s a hypocrite. Yuri is embarrassed too....Embarrassed for modeling his routine after someone so pathetic he cries over 6th place in a competition most people can't even qualify for). 

 

He finds himself yelling and even though he tells himself not to he can't bring himself to stop. “Looooser!” he's not sure who he's calling a loser though. Katsuki for crying in a bathroom stall like the world just ended or himself for yelling at his one of his favorite skaters (even if meeting the guy turned out to be a major disappointment just now). Either way Yuri doesn't stick around to hear Katsuki’s reply...mostly because Yuri is still in denial that he actually just yelled at the sixth best competitor in the world for the sport he's dedicated his life to. (He doesn't even remember half of what he said). Still, there's a small part of him that was just too disappointed in Katsuki to care what the response was to his outburst.

 

He almost forgets he's upset by the time the banquet rolls around but Yuuri Katsuki just has to show up looking like a sad sack of shit and remind Yuri how disappointing his idol turned out to be. 

 

“Oh look, Yuri,” Mila teases. “it's your favorite! Go say hi, try to cheer him up! He looks like he's having a rough time of things.” 

 

Yuri glances over but says nothing. Instead he watches in mild embarrassment for ever looking up to the man who is currently trying to drown himself in champagne. 

  
  
_ They're right,  _ Yuri thinks in that moment,  _ when they say you should never meet your heroes.  _


End file.
